Time of your Death Die Fortsetzung
by CSI Kassel
Summary: Was ist passiert, nachdem die Kamera weggeblendet hat?


Autor: CSI Kassel  
Titel: Time of your death, die Fortsetzung  
Rating: PG 13  
Gender: Romantik  
Spoiler: 6x22 – Time of your death  
Language: Deutsch  
Pairing: GSR  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS  
und sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cath, Nick und Greg verließen, in ein Gespräch über Gregs Geburtstagsparty vertieft, den Raum.

Sara sah zu Grissom rüber und lächelte.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Man merkte, irgendwas ging in ihm vor.

Grissom schaute einen kurzen Moment runter, als ob er überlegen würde.

Dann schaute er wieder Sara an. Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an.

„Irgendwann werden auch ihre Träume wahr, Mr. Grissom!" hatte Caprice gesagt, als er mit Sara zum Verhör da war.

Gil Grissom wusste schon lange, was er für einen Traum hatte.

Und nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo er sich sicher war, dass er für diesen Traum kämpfen wollte.

Aber er traute sich nicht, bis heute jedenfalls.

Die Blicke, die Caprice Sara zu warf, dieses Grinsen machten Grissom deutlich, dass es schon bald zu spät sein könnte.

Sara stand auf und packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

Grissom ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Den ganzen Tag über schaute er sie schon an, meist bemerkte es Sara gar nicht.

Er musste irgendwas sagen damit sie noch nicht gehen konnte.

Die Schicht war bereits seit über einer Stunde vorbei. Gil Grissom zermarterte sich sein Hirn.

„Äh, Sara" fing an, so genau wusste er immer noch nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Was gibt's Grissom?" fragte sie während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Die lange Pause verwunderte sie etwas.

Das war normal nicht Grissoms Art.

„Sara, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest…" er machte wieder eine Pause, und Sara schaute ihn fragend an.

„Herr Gott es ist doch nicht schwer sie zum Essen einzuladen" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ich würde dich jetzt gern zum Essen einladen!" beendete Grissom den Satz, grammatikalisch nicht ganz richtig,

wenn man den ersten Versuch als Anfang ansieht, aber das war ihm in dem Moment mehr als egal.

So nun ist es raus, dachte er sich während er aufstand um mit Sara auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Sara schaute Grissom an. Sie war etwas verwirrt, aber sie lächelte.

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger. Sehr gern würde sich mit dir essen gehen!" antwortete Sara wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie merkte, wie Grissom ein großer Stein vom Herz fiel.

„Ist es ok, wenn ich dich in 10 Minuten vor dem Umkleideraum abhole?" fragte Grissom und lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Mach aus den 10 Minuten 15 oder 20 und es ist ok!" antwortete Sara und lachte.

„Du weißt doch, Frauen brauchen immer etwas länger als Männer" fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Grissom lächelte etwas schüchtern und nickte.

Er fühlte sich wie ein 15 Jahre alter Teenager vor seinem ersten Date.

„Es würde nur noch fehlen, wenn die Hormone das Kommando übernehmen" dachte er während Sara Richtung

Umkleideraum verschwand.

20 Minuten später stand Grissom wartend vor der Tür der Umkleideräume.

Bei ihm hatte das Umziehen keine 10 Minuten gedauert.

Als Sara raus kam bemerkte sie sofort, dass auch Grissom sich umgezogen hatte.

Seine blaue Jeans, das weiße Hemd und das dunkelblaue Sakko sahen verdammt gut zusammen aus.

„Bin fertig, und das in nur 20 Minuten!" sagte Sara lachend.

Sie hatte sich etwas geschminkt. Da sie das nicht so häufig machte, dauerte es bei ihr immer länger.

„Na dann können wir ja los. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche? Außer vegetarisch meine ich?" fragte Grissom.

Sara überlegte, während sie zum Parkplatz gingen.

„Wie wäre es denn mit Italienisch? Da gibt's für Vegetarier die größte Auswahl!"

Sara nickte.

„Hm, wollen wir mit zwei Autos fahren? Oder soll ich fahren und dich dann nachher wieder hier absetzen, oder…"

„Du fährst Griss, wenn dir spontan ein guter Italiener einfällt!" sagte Sara und schnitt ihm quasi das Wort ab.

„Gut, dann steigen sie mal ein Miss Sidle!" sagte Grissom lachend.

So langsam aber sicher legte sich seine Aufregung. Allerdings hatte er doch größere Ängste, dass er den Abend,

naja eher den Mittag versauen könnte.

Der Italiener hieß Da Vinci, ein Restaurant der gehobeneren Klasse in Vegas.

Grissom stieg aus und wollte Sara die Tür öffnen, aber der Parkplatzwächter war schneller.

„Geben sie mir ihren Schlüssel, Sir. Ich werde den Wagen für sie parken!" sagte der Mann.

Gil gab ihm den Schlüssel und reichte Sara den Arm, damit sie sich einhaken konnte.

Sie wunderte sich immer mehr über Grissom. Was war mit ihm los? Er war bis dato ein perfekter Gentleman.

Im Restaurant erwartete man sie bereits. Grissom hatte vom Büro aus schon einen Tisch reserviert,

obwohl er nicht genau wusste ob Sara Lust auf Italienisch hatte.

Der Kellner führte sie zu ihrem Tisch.

„Du hast reserviert?" fragte Sara, während der Kellner ihnen die Karten reichte.

„Ja, ich weiß, das du gern Gemüselasagne magst" antwortete Grissom.

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl ein Teenager zu sein. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Hast du Lust auf Rotwein?" fragte er um vom Thema abzulenken.

Sara nickte und Grissom bestellte beim Kellner zwei Karaffen trockenen Rotwein und eine Flasche Wasser.

Als der Kellner die Getränke brachte, bestellte Sara zur Vorspeise Antipasti und zum Hauptgang Gemüselasagne.

Grissom bestellte auch die Antipasti und eine normale Lasagne.

„Was ist mit dir los Griss?" schoss es aus Sara heraus, nachdem der Kellner Richtung Küche gegangen war.

Grissom hatte sich so wegen dieser Frage erschrocken, dass er sich am Wasser verschluckte.

Sara ging um den Tisch und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, damit er wieder Luft bekam.

Das war ja schließlich die Voraussetzung um eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Aus dem klopfen wurde, nachdem Grissoms Husten nachgelassen hatte, eher ein streicheln.

Sie zog ihren Stuhl heran, damit sie dichter bei ihm sitzen konnte.

Es musste ja nicht das ganze Restaurant mitbekommen, wenn sie sich unterhielten.

„Was ist los mit dir Gil?" wiederholte Sara ihre Frage und schaute ihm tief in seine eisblauen Augen.

Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er sie mit irgendwelchen Unwahrheiten abgefertigt und wäre gegangen.

Aber er wusste was er wollte! Er wollte Sara! Er wollte den Traum, den er schon seit Jahren hatte, endlich Wirklichkeit werden lassen!

Sara schaute ihn mit ihren großen, rehbraunen Augen an.

Der Kellner kam und servierte die Vorspeise. Er merkte, dass er irgendwie störte und verschwand schnellst möglich,

nachdem er die Teller abgestellt hatte.

Grissom schaute Sara in die Augen und nahm ihre Hand. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Nach dem Essen, ok?" fragte Gil mit sanfter Stimme, fast flüsternd, und Sara nickte.

„Wenn du Lust hast, können wir ja nach dem essen noch im Park spazieren gehen" sagte Sara,

nach dem sie ihren Stuhl so gerückt hatte, das sie bei ihrem Teller saß.

Diesmal nickte Grissom.

Das Essen verlief sehr schweigsam. Außer einem „Hm, lecker" und einem „wirklich gut" sagte keiner von beiden was.

Aber, die Art, wie sie sich gegenseitig anschauten, sprach Bände!

„Möchtest du noch einen Nachtisch?" fragte Grissom, als beide mit der Lasagne fast fertig waren.

„Nein, ich platze gleich!" sagte Sara und lächelte.

Grissom war klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich spazieren gehen wollte und lächelte zurück.

Der Kellner kam und Grissom bezahlte die Rechnung.

„Können wir unser Auto noch eine Weile hier stehen lassen? Wir würden gern im Park nebenan noch einen

kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang machen" fragte Grissom den Kellner.

„Klar, das ist kein Problem! Wenn sie genug frische Luft inhaliert haben, gehen sie einfach zum Parkwächter!"

antwortete der dieser und Grissom nickte dankend.

Vor dem Restaurant holte Sara erst mal tief Luft. Gil reichte ihr wieder seinen Arm zum unterhaken.

Zum Park waren es nur ein paar Meter, sehr schweigsame Meter um genau zu sein.

Grissom schwitzte. Zum einen lag es wohl an seinem Sakko, was bei den Temperaturen definitiv zu viel Stoff am

Körper war, zum anderen lag an seiner Nervosität.

Er führte Sara zu einer Bank an einem kleinen See.

Sie kannte ihren Freund, Chef und Traummann so gut, dass sie wusste: wenn er reden will dann ohne gedrängt zu werden.

Sie setzen sich und Grissom fing an zu reden, ganz ohne Gedränge.

„Mir ist heute etwas klar geworden" fing er an und nahm ihre Hand, so wie er es schon im Restaurant gemacht hatte.

Sara hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment aus einem Traum aufzuwachen.

„Die Träume, von denen Caprice geredet hat, du kommst in jedem davon vor Sara!

Als dich dieser schmierige Schleimer so angelächelt hat, hat er mir damit fast das Herz zerrissen!

Mir war klar, dass…" er stockte etwas um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Als er mir sagte, dass auch irgendwann meine Träume wahr werden, wusste er, dass du, eine Beziehung mit dir,

ein Leben mit dir, mein Traum bist!"

Er schaute kurz runter.

„Du hast mir vor Jahren schon gesagt, dass es zu spät sein könnte, wenn ich mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren bin.

Sag mir bitte nicht, das es zu spät ist!" den letzten Teil hatte er nur noch geflüstert.

Grissom schaute wieder hoch und sah in Saras Augen, ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Sanft wischte er die Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Du bist nicht zu spät! Du könntest nie zu spät sein Gil!" flüsterte Sara und drückte seine Hand noch ein wenig fester.

Auch Gil Grissom, dem ehemals emotionslosen Entomologen rollten jetzt ein paar Tränen über die Wange.

Es waren Glückstränen! Er rutschte dichter zu Sara und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt Sara Sidle!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sara beugte sich noch ein Stück vor. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

„Ich liebe dich Gil!" sagte Sara und küsste ihn.


End file.
